Son obstination, sa fureur sans fin
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Christine vient de retrouver Dennis. Il est temps pour elle de terminer sa vengeance.


Bonjour Camarades !

C'est avec une énorme appréhension que je viens publier un texte dans la catégorie Stephen King. J'adore cet auteur, il me file des cauchemars mais je l'adore quand même. J'ai longtemps hésité à publier parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être à sa hauteur ou du moins de ne pas lui rendre justice convenablement dans mes textes. On parle quand même d'un auteur qui serait bien capable de rendre un mouchoir en papier ou un téléphone terrifiant (ah ça c'est déjà fait...).

Enfin bref, j'avais envie d'écrire sur Christine parce qu'il doit bien faire partit de ces romans que j'ai refermés la mains tremblante et les dernières phrases gravées dans ma tête. Je me suis un peu inspirée du film que je n'ai toujours pas vu.

Toujours est-il que j'attends vos retours sur ce texte parce que franchement j'ai adoré l'écrire avec la musique du film en fond mais avec l'impression que ça ne sera jamais parfait.

Sur ce bonne lecture

 **Disclaimer:** Christine appartient à Stephen King et la chanson Bad to the Bone à George Thorogood et The Destroyers.

* * *

Dennis s'était immobilisé à l'instant même où il avait entendu le vrombissement de la voiture.

Elle l'avait retrouvé, aucun doute là-dessus.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Mais ila connaissait. _S_ _on_ _obstination, sa fureur sans fin_.

Il avait su, dès qu'il avait lu la mort de Sander Galton dans le journal. Christine s'était réveillée, elle s'était reconstruite et elle était partie s'occuper de tous ceux qui s'étaient mis entre elle et Arnie. Sander avait été le dernier de la bande de Buddy à mourir.

Et ensuite ça avait été le tour du frère de LeBay, de sa sœur et de Leigh. C'était son compagnon qui lui avait appris la nouvelle par téléphone.

« Oh Dennis c'est affreux, terriblement affreux, un accident de voiture. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire, ils ont essayé mais elle est morte... Les filles sont boulversées...»

Il n'avais eu besoin d'en dire plus, Dennis avait compris. Christine s'était occupée de sa rivale, celle qui s'était mise entre elle et Arnie et désormais c'était lui qu'elle venait chercher, parce que plus que n'importe qui d'autre, il avait essayé de délivrer Arnie de l'emprise maléfique de Christine et de Lebay.

Alors Dennis avait patienté pendant des semaines, n'osant pas sortir de la maison, sursautant au moindre coup de klaxon ou crissement de pneu. Il évitait la nuit comme la peste parce que Christine préférait attaquer dans le noir plutôt qu'à la lumière du jour.

Et elle venait juste de le retrouver.

Il était sortit pour faire quelques courses bien malgré lui, mais le frigo n'allait pas se remplir tout seul.

Le ciel s'assombrissait déjà, ce n'était que la fin de l'après-midi mais les jours sont plus courts en hiver et les rues étaient désertes.

Lentement Dennis se retourna pour faire face à la Plymouth Fury. Elle n'avait pas changé malgré toutes ses années et le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle était intact, rutilante. Et furieusement mortelle. Ses phares clignotèrent en signe d'avertissement et elle fit vrombir son moteur.

 _Vas-y, fais le. Tu as gagné, tu es contente, hein saloperie de bagnole ?!_

Mais Christine ne bougeait pas. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était le poursuivre, le faire courir et s'élancer à sa poursuite pour lui donner l'espoir qu'il pouvait lui échapper. Seulement Dennis connaissait trop bien la voiture pour se laisser avoir. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de courir, pas avec sa jambe qui l'élançait quand il faisait trop d'efforts.

Il avait eu l'intention de la laisser lui rouler dessus en fait quand de la musique s'éleva de l'auto-radio.

 _On the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
Said "leave this one alone"  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone _

Oh Dieu qu'il haissait le Rock'n'Roll. Et il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais entendre cette chanson lui fit changer d'avis. Sans doute parce qu'elle lui rappelait Christine, Arnie, LeBay et les années cinquante, mais Dennis changea d'avis et Christine le sentit.

Bien. Viens te battre contre moi. Essaye un peu avec sa jambe.

Dennis s'écarta légèrement du chemin. Christine ne bougea pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il ramassa une grosse pierre dans l'allée et la lança de toutes ses forces sur le pare-brise. Mais il le rata de peu. Au lieu de quoi elle alla atterrir sur le capot et glissa ensuite sur le sol, laissant une marque visible sur la carrosserie rouge.

Le moteur gronda et Christine démarra et fonça à toute vitesse sur Dennis qui plongea sur le côté pour éviter de se faire écraser. Puis il se mit à courir pour aller récupérer la pierre. Puis il s'élança vers Christine qui n'attendais que ça.

L'affrontement final.

Malgré sa jambe blessée, Dennis évitait plutôt bien les attaques de Christine, même si par moments, il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'elle ne le broie sous ses roues. Il lança à nouveau la pierre. Touché. Le pare-brise venait de se briser. C'était idiot. Il le savait. A quoi bon. Christine était plus forte. Ce n'était pas une humaine, il ne pouvait pas se battre physiquement contre elle et il n'y avait aucun véhicule à proximité pour l'affronter d'égal à égal. De toutes les façons qu'est-ce qu'une Cadillac aurait bien pu faire face à la Plymouth ? Il lui aurait fallut un camion pour espérer en venir à bout et même un six tonnes n'aurait pas pu empêcher le tas de ferraille de se recomposer.

Elle était obstinée, immortelle.

 _Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone _

Depuis combien de temps s'échinait-il à l'éviter ? La nuit était tombée à présent et toujours pas âme qui vive. A croire que l'aura maléfique de la voiture repoussait toute présence humaine et même vivante. Il n'y avait plus que Christine et Dennis, Dennis et Christine.

Soudain sans crier gare, la jambe de Dennis le lança. Il s'y attendait à un moment ou un autre mais la douleur fut tellement vive qu'il tomba au sol. Un crissement de pneu et Christine fonçait de nouveau. Il roula sur le côté mais pas assez vite et sa jambe droite se retrouva compressée sous les roues de la voiture. Il cria, bien malgré lui. Il se releva en titubant pendant que la voiture faisait demi-tour pour revenir à la charge. Il resta immobile. De toutes les façons il ne pouvait plus bouger, c'est à peine si tenait debout. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 _Cette fois c'est la fin._

La musique continuait éternellement, de plus en plus fort. Et Christine roula comme elle n'avait jamais roulé.

Au moment où elle entra en contact avec le corps de Dennis, ce dernier cru voir au volant Arnie et à ses côtés Roland LeBay. Il cligna brièvement des yeux, le souffle coupé, son corps s'élevant dans les airs dans un ballet grotesque et il vu dans des flash Leigh, les parents d'Arnie, la fille de LeBay et même Buddy.

La chute fut brutale. Il ne pouvait pas se relever, il n'allait jamais plus se relever. Il toussa et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Puis il sentit une autre douleur et sentit ses os craquer tandis que Christine se faisait un plaisir de lui rouler dessus.

 _I broke a thousand hearts  
Before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more, baby  
Before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone _

Il ne sut pas combien de fois elle était passé sur lui. Toujours est-il qu'il n'étais toujours pas mort alors qu'il souffrait le martyr. Mais ça Christine le savait et elle roulait doucement sur lui. Elle prenait son temps. Elle avait tué les autres rapidement mais elle s'amusait avec lui. Il n'aurait pas le privilège d'une mort rapide et douce.

 _Saloperie de bagnole._

 _I make a rich woman beg_ _  
_ _I'll make a good woman steal_ _  
_ _I'll make an old woman blush_ _  
_ _And make a young girl squeal_ _  
_ _I wanna be yours pretty baby_ _  
_ _Yours and yours alone_ _  
_ _I'm here to tell ya honey_ _  
_ _That I'm bad to the bone_ _  
_ _B-B-B-B-Bad_ _  
_ _B-B-B-B-Bad_ _  
_ _B-B-B-B-Bad_ _  
_ _Bad to the bone_

L'impact sur le capot avait disparu mais quelle importance ? Pourquoi remarquer ce détail. Christine était indestructible parce qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

Elle passa encore trois fois sur Dennis avant de s'arrêter. Son corps était réduit en miette, comme il avait réduit le sien en tas de ferraille, la condamnant à rester ainsi pendant des mois. Sa reconstruction avait été encore plus lente, tout comme sa vengeance. Elle avait du parcourir tous les États-Unis pour retrouver tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa liste, tous ceux qui avaient cru qu'ils pouvaient l'arrêter. Stupides humains.

Non pas tous. Roland, Arnie ou même Henry Bowers avaient retenu son attention. Mais les autres n'étaient que des parasites qui voulaient la séparer de ceux qu'elle aimait et ça Christine ne le supportait pas. Elle avait adoré les virées avec Roland et Arnie, le Rock'n'Roll à fond, ses pneus roulant sur le bitume et le vent s'engouffrant par ses fenêtres ouvertes.

 _And when I walk the streets  
Kings and Queens step aside  
Every woman I meet  
They all stay satisfied  
I wanna tell ya pretty baby  
Well Ya see I make my own  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

Alors que la respiration de Dennis se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière, Christine décida de lui donner le coup de grâce. Jusqu'à présent elle avait soigneusement éviter de lui rouler sur le visage, parce qu'elle voulait que la dernière chose qu'il verrait c'était elle, pour qu'il sache qu'elle avait gagné, qu'il avait perdu, qu'elle avait accomplit sa vengeance. Un dernier vrombissement, un horrible bruit de craquement d'os et un petit gémissement plaintif et se fut la fin.

Dennis était mort.

Elle l'avait eu, comme elle avait eu tous les autres. Sa vengeance était accomplie.

Elle laissa le cadavre méconnaissable de Dennis dans la rue et repris sa route. Le jour allait bientôt se lever. Elle roula encore deux heures avant de se garer près d'un terrain vague pour se reposer. Une heure, une semaine, un an, peu lui importait désormais.

« Eh regarde cette voiture ! Elle est magnifique tu ne trouves pas Eddie ?

\- C'est un vieux modèle, elle ne doit plus marcher. Aller viens faut qu'on rentre.

\- Attends, je veux juste la voir. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

Elle sentit qu'on posait une main sur son capot, une main experte et respectueuse.

« Magnifique. Comment peut-on abandonner un bijou comme ça ?

\- Je sais pas. Allez viens !

\- Je vais juste m'asseoir au volant. Pour voir ce que ça fait… et, mais il y a encore les clefs dessus !

\- Alors elle appartient à quelqu'un. Dépêche toi Will, faut pas qu'on traîne. »

Mais Will n'écoutait pas. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, caressa le volant et fit tourner la clef. Le moteur rugit aussitôt.

« Elle marche ! Oh j'adore cette voiture, je la veux ! »

Christine fit ronronner son moteur.

« Bonjour Will. Ravie de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Christine. Tu veux faire un tour ? »

* * *

Verdict ?


End file.
